The present invention relates generally to handheld video game devices and more particularly to provision of video game information from one handheld game device to another handheld game device over a wireless connection.
Video games allow users to enjoy interactive displays, engage in competitive interaction, and engage in scenarios and simulated activities which they would not otherwise be able to experience. Video games are a source of enjoyment for millions of users across the world.
Handheld video game devices are at times the video game platform of choice due to their mobility and convenience. Handheld video game devices provide a relatively small platform on which to enjoy video game play, allowing for easy transport and ease of play in many environments unsuitable for video game play on more traditional video game consoles or arcade machines.
Specific video game programs for handheld video game devices are generally provided on a removable memory source. The video game device processes video game program instructions stored on the removable memory source to provide video game play.
Many handheld video game devices have wireless communication capabilities. The wireless communication capabilities may be utilized, for example, to quickly and conveniently communicate game play information between two or more handheld video game devices for competitive game play, allowing for multiplayer game play. The wireless communication capabilities may also be convenient for providing video game data or other video game information from one handheld video game device to another. Indeed, programs instructions for an entire video game may be wirelessly connected from one handheld device to another handheld device. For a variety of reasons, however, it may be preferable for each handheld device to have a video game program resident on a removable memory source.
Often, however, the same or substantially same video game may be available in different versions, with different handheld devices potentially having different versions of a video game. Compatibility issues between the different versions may result in difficulties in multiplayer game play, whether by not providing full use of features of a game or by being unable to provide multiplayer game play at all.